The present invention relates to a water container and cooling fan assembly which comprises a housing covered with a top cover to hold an icy water container, and a fan motor base mounted on the housing at the bottom and controlled to cause upward currents of air for carrying cold temperature out of the housing through an exhaust port on the top cover for cooling for example the user.
FIG. 1 shows a miniature electric fan for personal use for causing currents of air for cooling. However, the currents of air induced by this kind of electric fan can not make one feel really cool because the temperature of the currents of air is maintained equal to the ambient temperature.
The present invention provides a water container and cooling fan assembly which produces cold currents of air for cooling. According to one aspect of the present invention, the water container and cooling fan assembly comprises a fan motor base holding a fan motor and a fan for causing upward currents of air, a cylindrical housing mounted on the fan motor face and covered with a top cover, and a water container put inside the housing and adapted for holding icy water and ice blocks. When the fan motor is started, the fan is turned to cause currents of air, and induced currents of air are forced to flow over the periphery of the water container and then to be guided out of the top cover through an exhaust port thereof. According to another aspect of the present invention, the water container has a plurality of longitudinal turning angles defining with the housing a plurality of longitudinal wind passage through which induced currents of air pass; the top cover has a smoothly curved wind guide face on the inside adapted for guiding induced currents of air from the longitudinal wind passages to the exhaust port.